pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin:Wrath of Mr. B
Pikmin: Wrath of Mr. B is an upcoming game by me.Not really ;). That game is T for teens. Story Olimar is in early retirement after he and Louie paid off Hocatote Freight's debt when they suddenly get a distress call from the Pikmin! He then flies off to Pikmin Planet to find that supervillain named Mr. B has created an army of vicous bugs and is bent on taking over the Planet! Later in the game Olimar's Son or Olimar's Daughter (you pick) comes to help as a second character. Areas The areas in this game are larger than in Pikmin 1 or 2. *The Rousing Grove *Bath of Mystery *Wastes of Longing *Quiet Vale *Land's End Controls A button: :While commanding Pikmin: Pick a Pikmin up. When you release A, Olimar or Louie will throw the Pikmin. :When by a sprout: Pick the pikmin sprout out of the ground. :Without any Pikmin: Punch. B button: Whistle. Hold it down longer to increase the range. Any Pikmin caught in the whistle will come to your command. Analog stick: Move in the direction you press the stick. If you hit a Pikmin while running, it will join you. You run as fast as a flower Red/Blue/Yellow Pikmin. C-Stick: Move your Pikmin group. They will go to a task if they bump into an object and they will lose your control. Y button: Switch leaders. All the pikmin under your control will go to the new leader. X buttons: Dismiss all of your Pikmin into groups of their color. D-Pad Up: :When not holding a Pikmin: Use an selected spray. When you do this a targeting reticule appears on the ground that you can move with the C-Stick and press A to spray. The spray will affect every enemy or pikmin in that reticule. :When holding a Pikmin: Swap your Pikmin for a leaf, bud, or flower Pikmin. D-Pad Down: :When not holding a Pikmin:Hold to bring up spray menu. Use C-Stick to select spray. :When holding a Pikmin: Swap your Pikmin for a Leaf, Bud or Flower Pikmin. D-Pad Left/Right: (only when holding a Pikmin) Swap your Pikmin for one of a different color. L button: :Press: Center the camera behind Olimar/Son/Daughter. :Hold: Use the Analog Stick to rotate the camera. R button: :Press: Switch to a closer or farther away camera angle. :Hold: Switches to a down-to-the-ground angle. Z button: Switch to a top view and then back to an angled view. Start: Pause and continue the game. The L and R buttons switch between menus. Gameplay Is similar to Pikmin 2 but there are several changes: There are 3 different kinds of spray now, and they are selected via a small menu that pops up when D-Pad Down is pressed. Sprays: :Ultra-Spicy Spray :Ultra-Bitter Spray :Ultra-Sour Spray New Pikmin: :Black Pikmin: Are covered in a tar like substance so they stick to walls and sticky traps don't affect them. :Orange Pikmin: Can lift Bomb Rocks and throw them. :Light Blue Pikmin: They can whistand cold temperatures. :Green Pikmin: pikminid resistant, cant be killed by acid spray. In addition, each type of pikmin has a special ability that it can use after you find the right treasure. Pikmin Abilities: :Spicy Boost:Red pikmin breath fire on enemies.(onlyonly occurs to red pikmin for a short time when you spray spray them with Ultra Sour Spray. :Bubble Boost:Blue pikmin toss bubbles of water at enemies. :Shock Boost:Yellow pikmin electrocute any nearby enemies,stunning them. :Crater Boost:Purple pikmin throw rocks onto enemies. :Hazmat Boost:White pikmin spray toxic gas at enemies, poisoning them. :Sticky Boost:Black pikmin spray enemies with tar, slowing them down. :Detonation Boost:Orange pikmin blast enemies, stunning them. :Frosty Boost:Light blue pikmin freeze enemies with cold blasts. There are 2 new hazards, sticky and cold. Sticky hazards are flypaper or grease dollops. Cold hazards are CO2 jets or icicles. Game modes: :Adventure: Normal mode. :Challenge: Harder than Adventure, unlocked after beating Adventure. :Multiplayer: WiFi or Local. ::Co-Op Adventure: 2nd player is Olimar's Son or Olimar's Daughter. ::Vs. Mode: :Piklopedia: Can also be accessed ingame via the menu. :Treasure Hoard: Can also be accessed ingame. :Sound Player: After you get the Harmonious Monolith you can listen to ingame sounds here. Links Treasure List Enemy List Category:Non-Canon Games